Asia
Central y meridional Continentes El Mediterráneo es ahora sólo el brazo oeste del gran mar interior que cubre gran parte de Asia Central. El Mar Negro tiene nuevas infracciones al Mediterráneo - este del Bósforo es Kayali Island, aislados por un nuevo canal en Izmit, mientras que los Dardanelos tienen un estrecho doble hacia el norte cerca de Gallipoli. Al este del Mar Negro se encuentra Manych estrecho hasta el Mar Caspio. Más hacia el este es enorme isla Usturt, una vez al desierto entre los mares Caspio y Aral, ahora un extraño laberinto de mesas y sonidos acantilada, se asemeja a Grecia en el tamaño y el clima, aunque sin las altas montañas. Irán, al sur, entre el agrandamiento del Golfo Pérsico y el Mar Interior, se asemeja a nuestra Turquía - Mediterráneo a lo largo de las costas, el interior seco pero regadío, con montañas boscosas. Las marismas y saltbeds del centro y el este de Irán son ahora grandes lagos poco profundos de nuevo, bordeadas por pastizales y pantanos. Incluso antiguos desiertos del sur de Afganistán son en su mayoría de estepa, aunque todavía existen rainshadows locales. el cambio del Tíbet es sutil: gran parte de ella es como el altiplano andino, con praderas de viento frío; los árboles se han deslizado hacia las cuencas y cañones lago inferior. Tíbet oriental, en particular, siempre más hospitalario, ahora tiene cañones llenos de rododendro y bambú y pino. Norte del Tíbet es una tierra casi sin cambios por el baño de vapor mundial: el desierto de Takla Makan, todavía totalmente seco, excepto en sus bordes, donde se ejecuta la ruta de la seda. El Tien Shan y Altai rangos norte de la misma son más verde, sin embargo, especialmente en sus laderas occidentales y septentrionales, alimentados por las tormentas de mar interior. corazón de la India, la llanura del Ganges, se ha ido. se arrastró del mar hasta el valle del Brahmaputra, también, casi hasta la frontera china. Los nuevos graneros son el Deccan verde y lo que queda del valle del Indo, donde han aumentado las lluvias. Pero incluso el desierto de Thar y montañas secas de Pakistán son pastizales, mientras que el Punjab, en la frontera indo-paquistaní, es francamente exuberante. las montañas de la costa son una cadena de islas-estirando hasta el final a Bombay, ahora un modesto pueblo de la isla. Calcuta ha, por supuesto, ha borrado. La nación de Bangladesh se ha ido también. Así que es la mitad de Birmania. Y Tailandia. Y el sur de Camboya y Vietnam ... Sudeste de asia/islas del pacífico La península de Malasia inundado en dos lugares, la creación de la Isla de Kra en el norte y Malasia en el sur. Singapur es abandonada larga - sólo otro filón oxidado. Por otro lado, Kuala Lumpur, 40 millas hacia el interior en nuestros días, ha florecido, a pesar de sus famosas torres gemelas ahora se elevan sobre el puerto. Sumatra es todavía una de las grandes islas del mundo, pero parece anoréxica - la columna vertebral montañosa muestra realmente, para todas las tierras bajas en grasa se han ido. islas del este de Indonesia son en su mayoría montañosa suficiente como para no haberse reducido drásticamente, con la excepción de Borneo. Sus llanuras del sur se han convertido en los golfos, y el sureste se ha roto. Nueva Guinea, mientras que parte de la placa tectónica australiana, está cortada por un millar de kilómetros de mar poco profundo y parece parte de Indonesia. Ha encogido por un tercio de su capacidad, y se parece a Sumatra o Java - una tira larga y montañosa posterior islas menores este y el oeste. El anillo-tropical actual ha hecho todas estas islas, antiguos y nuevos, aún más caliente y más lluvioso - reforestación con una venganza! A excepción de los atolones de Tuamotu, las islas del Pacífico Sur son en su mayoría lo suficientemente alto como para sobrevivir a las mareas altas. Pero los atolones de coral que prevalecen en las cadenas ecuatoriales del Norte y - las Carolinas, Gilbert, etc .-- me presentan con un enigma. Las islas con las colinas en absoluto, incluso unos pocos cientos de pies, terminarán después de la inundación con un poco de tierra o en aguas poco profundas menos - una semilla para el nuevo arrecife para construir hacia el exterior desde. Pero sin conocer la velocidad del derretimiento polar, es difícil saber cuántos sobrevivirían otros arrecifes. Después de todo, muchas montañas marinas muertas hoy fueron los arrecifes de coral en la edad de hielo que no podía seguir el ritmo de aumento de las aguas cuando llegó el gran deshielo. Por otro lado, hay menos de ellos lo que cabría esperar, para una gran cantidad de arrecifes y atolones de alguna manera para subir muy rápidamente para sobrevivir - a pesar del agua bruscamente más caliente, también. Sin embargo, los arrecifes modernos son a la vez que crece lentamente y, supuestamente, devastado por el calentamiento oceánico, incluso modesta. Sin embargo, nuestras edades de hielo han obligado a los niveles del mar y las temperaturas arriba y abajo como un yoyo - y los arrecifes están ahí. Es un enigma que no he visto convincente responde - Sólo puedo concluir, por ahora, que las especies de coral bastante oscuros "malas hierbas", sólo entran en juego cuando el cambio climático se acerca lo suficiente drástica - se acumulan hacia el sol desapareciendo, hasta que una nueva estabilidad se alcanza y más familiares clímax-especies vuelva lentamente a la posición dominante. Así que me he mostrado islas bajas como nuevos atolones de coral, pero me he mantenido atolones y arrecifes existentes, en lugar de convertirlos en los montes marinos muertos. No sé cómo cambian los engranajes y revuelven tan rápido a través de levantamiento, el agua más caliente ... pero de alguna manera lo hacen. Debido a que ya tienen. La Tierra se ha enfrentado a una gran cantidad de cambios de mar últimamente. Siberia y asia oriental Vamos a empezar de nuevo otra vez en Europa y el este de cabeza, esta vez. Los Urales son ahora la costa este de Europa. Al otro lado del estrecho de Turgay estrecho, con sus puentes y barcazas, más allá del ancho, profundo mar de Ob, salpicado de islotes piny, se encuentra en Siberia, enorme y fértil - corazón del mundo.costa sur del mar de Ob es tierras de cultivo; suroeste son las Estepas - praderas de ancho, ahora roto por las corrientes y los brazos de la vasta y poco profundo mar interior arboladas, que modera el clima. El Mar de Ob todavía se pone una tormenta de nieve de vez en cuando, pero los inviernos son más Kentucky de Siberia. Al este de Ob es una tierra llamada Norilsk, que de hecho se asemeja a Noruega, fiordos y todo. Sin embargo, sus montañas y lagos de pinos no son una franja costera, pero el borde de un gran bosque, escarpado - unos dos millones de kilómetros cuadrados. Al norte se encuentran Taymyr y las Islas Gabrey, del tamaño de Irlanda, cubiertas de nieve en pleno invierno, pero cubiertas de bosques y granjas. Al sur se encuentran las colinas boscosas de Tunguska, lugar de la explosión de meteoritos famoso a principios del siglo 20. Un corredor de campos y colinas lleva al este hasta llegar a la gran río Lena valle-un golfo ahora, en su extremo norte. La Lena, notoria en nuestro tiempo de inundaciones cada primavera como se descongela, no se ha congelado en siglos. Noreste del Valle de Lena se extiende Chukhota, un laberinto irregular de montañas boscosas, algunos lo suficientemente alta para la nieve incluso en verano. Los rangos estrechos y el clima se vuelve más marítima, como bahías y profundos valles de la granja roen el flancos norte y sur, hasta Chukhota se desvanece en el estrecho de Bering. Al sur se encuentra el propio Japón, junto con la cadena de Sajalín y la gran isla de nueva Sijote, con Nueva Vladivostok en su extremo sur. Las islas van desde templado-cálido en el norte hasta bastante húmedo en el sur. Aparte de que envuelve Tokio, Kobe, y otros slurbs gigantes que a la larga serían poco perdidas, la elevación del mar ha tenido sorprendentemente poco efecto sobre montañosa Japón, excepto para hacer el habitables norte, mientras que arruinar lo que quedaba de la industria del arroz. Se trasladó a los pisos pantanosas de Australia, Manchuria, la Costa Ob, y Canadá. ASIA DEL norte (turnovia) La larga franja montañosa de Turquía, Georgia, Armenia, Irán, Afganistán, etc., es claramente más lluviosa. Grandes lagos se encuentran en valles cubiertos de hierba que son llanos desérticos en nuestro mundo, y las montañas están muy boscosas. Ararat, el Cáucaso, el monte Elbrus y Zagros soportan glaciares. El Mar Caspio casi ha duplicado su tamaño, alimentado por el Lago Balkhash y el Mar Aral ampliado, junto con varios lagos nuevos. Todo el complejo desemboca en el mar negro. Las estepas son praderas, no desérticas. Al sur hay una franja de bosque siberiano, con pantanos y tundra más allá. The only true desert is north of the Tien Shan: the Taklamakan Desert persists in Turnovia, as it does in every single climatological variant I've been able to devise, for with peaks 5-7000 meters high around it, no rain can get in. Tibet, too, is little changed: a bit wetter, hence more glaciated. India aún está dominada por el monzón, pero el este y el oeste han cambiado los patrones de lluvia. Pakistán es mucho más lluvioso. Fuera de la llanura de inundación del Indo hay sabanas no desiertos, y las montañas de arriba, en gran parte desnudas en nuestro mundo, están cubiertas de pinos. Las colinas sobre el Ganges y Brahmaputra son más secas, aunque casi desérticas, y las llanuras aluviales de Assam y Bengal son un país de riego. El resto de la India todavía es reconocible, aunque los microclimas han cambiado, especialmente en las costas. Sri Lanka está ahora vinculada a la parte continental, y ahora hay cadenas de islas mucho más grandes que van de la India a Madagascar, que bien podrían convertirse en indoafricanas en lugar de afro-polinesias. El noroeste de Asia (Birmania, Tailandia, etc.) es mucho más seco. Los ríos superiores de Mekong e Irrawaddy han cortado cañones espectaculares del desierto en las estribaciones occidentales del Himalaya. Pero Indochina y Malaya ecuatoriales, y las islas de Indonesia, Filipinas y Papua, todavía forman una de las grandes selvas tropicales de la tierra. CHINA Y SIBERIA (turnovia) La costa del Pacífico de Asia ha cambiado drásticamente. En el Golfo de Tonkin, la isla de Hainan se ha vinculado con el continente, creando una península similar a Corea con un clima monzónico seco. Al sur, China es un desierto, uno de los más grandes del mundo. El Yangtze y el Río Amarillo, incluso el Río Rojo de Vietnam, todo serpentea a través de colinas desérticas, formando grandes llanuras de inundación irrigable como nuestro Nilo. ¿Subirán las pirámides aquí (o en el Delta del Mississippi) antes de Egipto? La China costera es algo mediterránea; piensa en Corea como Grecia y Japón como Italia. En el interior, Manchuria es principalmente pradera, con ríos que fluyen desde las montañas durante todo el año; Imaginemos un Creciente Fértil más húmedo. La isla de Sajalín ha crecido tanto que puede estar vinculada al continente también; Es fresco y lluvioso como Inglaterra. Kamchatka se parece a Noruega, o Columbia Británica, con enormes bosques y corrientes de salmón e inviernos suaves para esta latitud. Alrededor de los mares de Japón y Okhotsk, e incluso tierra adentro sobre las montañas, los bosques siberianos del Pacífico son más gruesos y los inviernos mucho más suaves; partes de la costa antártica están cubiertas de bosques, especialmente el delta del Lena. Los bosques forman un gran triángulo desde Hokkaido hasta el estrecho de Bering y se estrecha hacia el este, hasta los Urales, invirtiendo la taiga rusa triangular de nuestro mundo, más gruesa en Europa, adelgazando en Siberia. El calor y la fertilidad relativos de la Siberia del Pacífico tienen enormes consecuencias para la historia de Turnov. En nuestro mundo, Siberia era casi inhabitable hasta que la última era glacial se desvaneció, impidiendo que los colonos ingresaran al Nuevo Mundo hasta hace 15-20,000 años. Pero la Siberia más suave de Turnovia significa que la gente podría llegar al Nuevo Mundo decenas de miles de años antes, tal vez incluso antes de Boreala. Y al igual que Boreala, la introducción anterior de cazadores más primitivos le daría más tiempo a la megafauna de la Edad de Hielo para adaptarse y sobrevivir. Las extinciones masivas que traen los humanos todavía ocurrirían, y esto no significa que las civilizaciones del Nuevo Mundo necesariamente domesticarían ganado, caballos o camellos, pero aumentan las probabilidades de que tengan algunos animales grandes para domesticar, y mucho más tiempo para trabajar. Con animales y plantas. ASIA CENTRAL Y SUR El Mediterráneo es ahora solo el brazo occidental del gran Mar Interior que cubre gran parte de Asia Central. El Mar Negro tiene nuevas brechas en el Mediterráneo: al este del Bósforo está la isla Kayali, aislada por un nuevo canal en Izmit, mientras que los Dardanelos tienen un estrecho gemelo al norte, cerca de Gallipoli. Al este del mar Negro se encuentra el estrecho de Manych hasta el mar Caspio. El gran triángulo irregular es la isla Yergeni, con los Rostov fuera de su cabo occidental y la península del Cáucaso hacia el sur. Más al este se encuentra la enorme isla de Usturt, una vez un desierto entre los mares Caspio y Aral, ahora un extraño laberinto de mesas y sonidos de acantilados, que se asemejan a Grecia en tamaño y clima, aunque sin montañas altas. Irán, al sur, entre el Golfo Pérsico ampliado y el Mar Interior, se asemeja a nuestra Turquía: el Mediterráneo a lo largo de las orillas, en el interior seco pero irrigable, con montañas boscosas. Las marismas y los lechos de sal del centro y este de Irán son ahora grandes lagos poco profundos nuevamente, bordeados por pastizales y pantanos. Las tierras bajas que rodean el Mar Interior, una vez en su mayoría desérticas con estepas más arriba y al norte, ahora son bosques y tierras de cultivo cerca del Mar, y de la estepa hacia el interior. Incluso los viejos desiertos del sur de Afganistán son en su mayoría estepas, aunque todavía existen sombras de lluvia locales. El cambio del Tíbet es sutil: en gran parte es como el altiplano andino, con praderas frías y ventosas; los árboles se han arrastrado hasta las cuencas y cañones del lago inferior. El Tíbet oriental en particular, siempre más hospitalario, ahora posee cañones llenos de rododendros, bambú y pino. El norte del Tíbet es una tierra casi sin cambios por el baño de vapor global: el desierto de Takla Makan, todavía seco hasta los bordes, donde corre la Ruta de la Seda. Sin embargo, los rangos de Tien Shan y Altai al norte son más verdes, especialmente en sus laderas occidental y septentrional, alimentadas por las tormentas del Mar Interior. El corazón de la India, la llanura del Ganges, se ha ido. El mar también subió por el valle de Brahmaputra, casi hasta la frontera china. Las nuevas cestas de pan son el Deccan verde y lo que queda del Valle del Indo, donde han aumentado las lluvias. Pero incluso el desierto de Thar y las montañas secas de Pakistán son pastizales, mientras que el Punjab, que se extiende a lo largo de la frontera Indo-Paki, es francamente exuberante. El Rann de Kutch es ahora un gran sonido; Las colinas costeras son una cadena de islas que se extiende hasta Bombay, ahora una modesta ciudad isleña. Calcuta, por supuesto, ha sido borrada. La nación de Bangladesh también se ha ido. Así es la mitad de Birmania. Y tailandia Y el sur de Camboya y Vietnam ... ASIA SUDORIENTAL, ISLAS DEL PACÍFICO Malasia es ahora una nación totalmente offshore, como Indonesia. La península malaya se inundó en dos lugares, creando la Isla de Kra en el norte y Malaya en el sur. Singapur ha sido abandonado durante mucho tiempo, solo otro arrecife oxidado. Por otro lado, Kuala Lumpur, 40 millas tierra adentro en nuestros días, ha florecido, aunque sus famosas torres gemelas ahora se elevan sobre el puerto. Sumatra sigue siendo una de las grandes islas del mundo, pero parece anoréxica: la columna vertebral montañosa realmente se muestra, ya que todas las gordas tierras bajas se han ido. Las islas del este de Indonesia son en su mayoría lo suficientemente montañosas como para no haberse reducido drásticamente, excepto en Borneo. Sus llanuras del sur se han convertido en abismos, y el sureste se ha roto. Las montañosas filipinas son reconocibles. Es cierto que Manila se ha ido, por supuesto, solo un sonido que corta el sudoeste de Luzón del resto. Mindanao ha perdido varios valles profundos. Y Palawan, la larga isla del sudoeste, la tercera más grande de nuestro tiempo, se ha roto en tres. Nueva Guinea, aunque tectónicamente es parte de la placa australiana, ahora está cortada por mil kilómetros de mar poco profundo y parece ser parte de Indonesia. Se contrae en un tercio completo, y se parece a Sumatra o Java, una larga franja montañosa que se arrastra hacia las islas menores al este y al oeste. La corriente de anillo tropical ha hecho de todas estas islas, antiguas y nuevas, incluso más cálidas y más lluviosas: ¡reforestación con venganza! Excepto por los atolones de Tuamotu, las islas del Pacífico Sur son en su mayoría lo suficientemente altas como para sobrevivir a la marea creciente. Pero los atolones de coral que prevalecen en las cadenas ecuatoriales y del norte (las Carolinas, Gilberts, etc.) me presentan un enigma. Las islas con colinas, incluso unos pocos cientos de pies, terminarán después de la inundación con algo de tierra o al menos aguas poco profundas, una semilla desde la cual se construirá el nuevo arrecife. Pero sin saber la velocidad de la fusión polar, es difícil saber cuántos otros arrecifes sobrevivirían. Después de todo, muchos montes submarinos muertos en la actualidad eran arrecifes de coral en la Edad de Hielo que no podían continuar con las crecientes aguas cuando llegó el gran deshielo. Por otro lado, hay menos de estos de lo que cabría esperar, ya que muchos arrecifes y atolones lograron escalar muy rápido para sobrevivir, a pesar de un agua abruptamente más cálida. Sin embargo, los arrecifes modernos son de crecimiento lento y supuestamente devastados incluso por un modesto calentamiento oceánico. Pero nuestra Edad de Hielo ha hecho que los niveles y las temperaturas del mar suban y bajen como un yoyo, y los arrecifes están allí. Es un enigma al que no he visto una respuesta convincente. Solo puedo concluir, por ahora, que una especie bastante oscura de "maleza" coral solo se activa cuando el cambio climático es lo suficientemente drástico: se acumulan hacia el sol que se desvanece, hasta que Se alcanza una nueva estabilidad y las especies clímax más familiares regresan lentamente al dominio. Así que he mostrado islas bajas como nuevos atolones de coral, pero he mantenido atolones y arrecifes existentes, en lugar de convertirlos en montes submarinos muertos. No sé cómo cambian de marcha y trepan tan rápido a través del agua ascendente y cálida ... pero de alguna manera lo hacen. Porque ya lo han hecho. La Tierra ha enfrentado muchos cambios de mar últimamente. Solo somos los más nuevos. SIBERIA Y ASIA ORIENTAL Volvamos a empezar de nuevo en Europa y nos dirigimos al este, esta vez. Los montes Urales son ahora la costa este de Europa. A través del estrecho estrecho de Turgay, con sus puentes y barcazas, más allá del ancho y poco profundo mar de Ob, salpicado de islotes piny, se encuentra Siberia, enorme y fértil, el corazón del mundo. La costa sur del mar de Ob es tierra de cultivo; al suroeste están las estepas: praderas anchas, ahora rotas por arroyos y brazos arbolados del vasto y profundo Mar Interior, que modera el clima. El mar de Ob todavía tiene una tormenta de nieve ocasional, pero los inviernos son más de Kentucky que Siberia. Al este de Ob se encuentra una tierra llamada Norilsk, que de hecho se parece a Noruega, a los fiordos y todo. Pero sus montañas y lagos cubiertos de pinos no son una franja costera, sino el borde de un vasto bosque escarpado: unos dos millones de kilómetros cuadrados. Al norte se encuentran las islas Taymyr y Gabrey, del tamaño de Irlanda, nevadas en pleno invierno pero cubiertas de bosques y granjas. Al sur se encuentran las colinas boscosas de Tunguska, sitio de la infame explosión de meteoros a principios del siglo XX. Un corredor de campos y colinas conduce al este hasta el gran valle del río Lena, un golfo ahora, en su extremo norte. La Lena, notoria en nuestro tiempo por inundar cada primavera mientras se derrite, no se ha congelado en siglos. Al noreste del Valle de Lena se extiende Chukhota, un laberinto irregular de montañas boscosas, algunas lo suficientemente altas para la nieve incluso en verano. Los rangos se vuelven más estrechos y el clima se vuelve más marítimo, a medida que las bahías y los profundos valles de granjas roen los flancos norte y sur, hasta que Chukhota desemboca en el estrecho de Bering. Al sudeste, sobre una estrecha franja final, se encuentra el Pacífico: la orilla verde y protegida del mar de Oho (en general, no he desgastado los topónimos como lo harían en mil años, pero Okhotsk lo está pidiendo). Noreste de el mar se extiende sobre la inmensa isla de Kamchatka, y su gemelo norteño, Koryak. Una vez que la costa de Siberia, con inviernos continentales duros, los Kamchatkas son ahora japoneses en tamaño, topografía y clima: colinas cubiertas de pinos y valles de campos de arroz debajo de una cadena de volcanes del tamaño de Fuji. Un gigante se encuentra a un kilómetro por encima del resto: Klyucha, con nieve perpetua incluso ahora, a diferencia de Fuji, ahora arbolado hasta la cima. Al sur se encuentra Japón, junto con la Cadena Sakhalin y la enorme isla nueva de Sikhote, con Nueva Vladivostok en su extremo sur. Las islas van desde templadas cálidas en el norte hasta bastante húmedas en el sur. Aparte de engullir a Tokio, a Kobe y a otras gigantescas pompas que a la larga se perderían, el aumento del mar tuvo un efecto sorprendentemente pequeño en el Japón montañoso, excepto para hacer habitable el norte, mientras arruinó lo que quedaba de la industria del arroz. Se trasladó a las zonas pantanosas de Australia, Manchuria, la costa de Ob y Canadá. Debajo de la península escarpada y encogida de Corea, el mar de Neihai cubre las fértiles tierras bajas de China, excepto Sichuan, a salvo en su nido de montaña. A nadie le preocupa mucho más que la Presa de las Tres Gargantas pueda fallar e inundar las tierras río abajo, río abajo, no quedan tierras. Ahora la pesquería domina las islas Shandong y el laberinto de capas montañosas alrededor del Neihai. Las nuevas canastas de arroz son Manchuria en el norte y Ordos en el noreste (una vez al borde del Desierto de Gobi, ahora una vasta granja-cuenca en la curva del Río Amarillo).